Unwelcome
by the1bookworm
Summary: Sesshoumaru had spent most of his life in solitude. After the final battle with Naraku, he can no longer deny his half-brother's shared blood, and invites InuYasha to the family fortress for training. When a strange girl falls from the sky and practically lands on his front door, Sess will have to learn patience he never knew possible.
1. Chapter 1

Unwelcome

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I wish, though.

Sesshoumaru sat, several scrolls laid out in front of him. The hunt for Naraku had forced him to let some of his lesser duties slide, however, now that the disgusting hanyou had been defeated, he could no longer put them off. Outside, he could hear Rin's tinkling laughter as she played with the kitsune kit in the courtyard below his window.

Giving an almost inaudible sigh, his thoughts turned to the events that had led up to this very moment. A couple months ago, he had made the decision to help his half-brother and his group with their war against the evil spider. At that point, Naraku had held more than half of the Shikon No Tama and Sesshoumaru had decided to intervene. He was no fool. He knew that, if the vile hanyou had gotten his wish, the Western Lands would have been laid to waste with the resulting war.

And so, he had offered his aid to his half-brother. Leaving Rin at the castle, he and Jaken joined the group as they made their way to the final battle. Much to his ire, it had taken them several weeks before they found this hidden fortress in the mountains. The following battle was terrible, lasting almost a day and half. Everyone had been injured, including himself, but they had defeated the vile creature that had plagued them for so many years. A couple hours after the battle, Sesshoumaru found Jaken's body, surrounded by several dead insect youkai.

In the end, Sesshoumaru had to give begrudging respect to InuYasha and the Miko. They and their group had fought valiantly and without fear, even in the face of death. Neither had they come out fully unscathed. For the first time, Sesshoumaru accepted InuYasha as InuTaisho's son, a Lord in his own right, as well as a member of the pack.

In an effort to spare his lineage some dignity, Sesshoumaru had demanded his half-brother to live in the castle and receive formal training. Surprisingly, the miko had realized the benefits, and persuaded the hanyou to take the offer. Of course, Sesshoumaru had not meant the offer to extend to the Miko and kitsune, but when he had seen the mating mark on her neck several days later, he knew he had no choice.

It had been a couple weeks since they returned to his castle, a large fortress nestled into the side of a mountain. Only a couple of weeks, and already he was regretting his decision.

A sharp rapping was heard a split second before the shoji door was forcefully opened, revealing the cause of his annoyance. Normally a solitary creature, he was not used to his many interruptions. Even Rin had been smart enough not to bother him in while he was in his study.

"Oi! Bastard! What's this about some General training me? Too fucking lazy to train me yourself, or what?" He stated as he burst into the room for the third time that day.

"Please refrain with the foul language. It is unbecoming of someone of our family and title." Sesshoumaru stated, letting his eyes refocus on the scrolls before him.

"Keh! Fuck you, Sesshoumaru, you think just because you've accepted me as part of your pack that I'm going to become an icicle, like you?" InuYasha scoffed, "Answer the question, asshole!"

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at his half-brother for a moment, before waving a hand at the table before him. "As much as I would love to drop everything just for you, _brother_ , I am Lord of the Western Lands and, as such, there are pressing matters that require my immediate attention. Gorou is more than capable of starting your training."

InuYasha grunted before quickly grabbing one of the scrolls. "This is a mating invitation. Ha! You probably wouldn't know what to do with a mate, even if she bit you in the ass."

Sesshoumaru, his mask firmly in place, responded, "I can assure you, I know very well the intricate delicacies that make up the female body. However, if you would like some tips, I could always have you train with Chiyo. As my lead spy, she is very experienced in the ways of seduction."

InuYasha flushed and opened his mouth to retort when suddenly, he froze. The air around them, which had been warm with the summer breeze, had suddenly become thick and cold. It was like the air itself was super charged, crackling around them with small bolts of lightning. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder was heard in the skies above the courtyard.

In a second, Sesshoumaru was out the window and on the ground several floors below, landing on grass with a graceful bend of his knee. InuYasha was close behind. He could see Rin and Shippou already seeking cover with the Miko, whose confused gaze was set on the sky above.

Looking up, Sesshoumaru saw dark storm clouds directly overhead. Oddly, the diameter of the storm was only about a mile wide, and the skies surrounding it were a perfectly clear blue. Somewhere within the darkest center of the storm, something pulsed. Within moments, he could see something begin to descend from the tumultuous clouds. As it got closer to the ground, he could see it was the form of a young woman, seemingly unconscious, being carried to the ground by a mysterious, light blue smoke.

"What the fuck?" InuYasha exclaimed, reaching for Tetsusaiga.

Snarling, he reached for Tokijin, ready for battle should one present itself. He studied the intruder as she continued her slow descent to the earth. She truly did seem to be sleeping. Her eyes closed, emphasizing her delicate features as her long and dark hair flowed around her as if she were underwater, instead of floating through the air. She seemed to be wearing some type of form fitting nightgown, a virginal white, which flowed around her in the same manner.

After a few minutes, she reached the earth, her head gently resting on the warm stone ground in the middle of the courtyard. Minutes later, the storm itself was gone, as well as the cackling energy in the air. Only the girl remained, unconscious, but an intruder nonetheless. Sesshoumaru prepared to strike.

x.o.x

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Unwelcome

Chapter Two

Kagome kept the children behind her as she stared, wearily, at the unconscious girl on the ground. In all her years of walking the Sengoku Jidai, she had thought she had seen it all. This, however, was new. Tension was thick in the air as everyone waited, with bated breath, to see if she would awaken. Tentatively, Kagome reached within herself and cast her senses out over the girl, searching for any ill -will or evil intent.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly when she realized she sensed no youkai or miko powers coming from the girl, only innocence. As far as Kagome could tell, she was human. Across the court yard she saw InuYasha sniff the air slightly before drawing the same conclusion. His brows scrunched in confusion. Sesshoumaru, however, looked ready to kill.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome called out, stepping forward. "Please stop. She cannot harm us. I sense no powers of any kind from her. She is human."

Sesshoumaru paused, before taking another step forward, saying, "She is unwelcome."

"Keh, Kagome's right, asshole. She's only human, and if you kill her, you lose our only chance to figure out what the hell is going on." InuYasha butt in, causing Sesshoumaru to stop completely. He stared at the girl for several long seconds, his face unreadable.

"InuYasha, take the girl to the dungeon before she wakes. This Sesshoumaru will have some answers." Sesshoumaru stated, sheathing Tokijin. "Have a guard let this one know when she awakens."

With that Sesshoumaru promptly turned and left. InuYasha scoffed, before turned a dubious eye on the unmoving figure. Inching closer, he slowly reached out a toe and nudged her foot. No response. If it wasn't for the obvious rise and fall of her chest, Kagome would have thought she was dead.

"Seriously, InuYasha. Just pick her up already. I'm coming with you." Kagome sighed, shaking her head at his antics. As InuYasha followed her instructions, Kagome looked down at Rin and Shippo. "I want you both in the library doing your homework. If I do not find you in there, I will tell Sesshoumaru-sama and there will be serious repercussions. Do you understand?"

They both nodded and ran inside causing Kagome to chuckle. That always worked. Beginning the trek to the dungeon, Kagome glanced curiously at the girl in her mate's arms. Dark brown hair at least waist length contrasted with the girl's ivory skin. Full lashes and a small mouth with full lips made the girl look kind of doll-like, especially with her eyes closed. The rest of her was lithe and athletic. Finally, they made it to the dungeon, where InuYasha placed her on the floor of a cell before locking it. He turned to the guard at the entrance.

"I want at least 2 guards on this cell at all times. As soon as she wakes I want somebody to notify Sesshoumaru and myself. Got that?" InuYasha growled at the guard, clearly still uncomfortable with his authority. The guard however, nodded his acceptance before gathering one of his comrades and taking his post by the cell. InuYasha quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out of the dungeon.

"InuYasha, do you have any idea what's going on?" Kagome asked as he lead her outside.

"Keh. Hell if I know, woman. I'm sure as fuck about to grill Sesshoumaru for what he knows, though." InuYasha responded, his tone sharp. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh before digging her heels into the ground, effectively bringing them to a stop. She knew how her mate was when he was stressed, but it still took effort not to "sit" him. Glancing at the rosary beads, she remembered how he refused to let her take them off several weeks ago and felt herself soften.

"I don't think we will have any answers until she wakes up, but go ahead. I'm going to check on the children." She said, lifting herself up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Crimson stained his cheeks and she smiled. "Come find me when you're done."

"Keh!" Was his only response, however he placed a small kiss on her lips before running off in the same direction Sesshoumaru had gone. Sighing, Kagome headed off in another direction, half her mind on the mysterious girl and the other half hoping her children were not causing mischief.

* * *

Nightfall came without incident, and the early morning hours found Kagome asleep with her mate, their naked limbs entangled as they shared each other's body heat. Everything was quiet and peaceful, the only noises that of crickets chirping and the slight breeze through the windows.

Suddenly, Kagome found herself opening her eyes to a dark room. Every noise was gone and not a single glimmer of light could be seen. The darkness seemed to encompass her, and Kagome found herself struggling to breath. A second later, she found herself in a field of flowers, the pressure on her chest lifted. Quickly, she looked around, trying to sense for danger, but sensing none. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought to herself.

"Not quite, my child." A woman's voice came from behind her, causing Kagome to spin around. There, a few feet away, was the girl from the cell. At least Kagome thought it was. Upon closer inspection, Kagome could see a blue crescent moon on her forehead, the same as Sesshoumaru's. Kagome gasped. From this woman, Kagome could feel waves of rolling power, even more then she had ever felt from the Taiyoukai. Sensing no bad intentions from the woman, Kagome willed herself to relax. The woman continued, "You are asleep, however I have pulled you into my consciousness. I need your assistance. You will remember this meeting when you wake."

"My assistance? How can I help you?" Kagome asked, confused. "What are you called?"

"I have many names. Most know me as Hanae, Goddess of the Inuyoukai and moonlight. In my physical form, I am known as Kata." Somehow, deep in her bones, Kagome knew this was true. "I need you to convince him to help me."

"Who?" Kagome asked, peering into Hanae's face. Something appeared off, and it was several seconds before she realized the woman had two different colored eyes. Her left was a beautiful emerald green, while the right a soft brown.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome balked, her eye's bulging. She wanted the ice lord's help?

"Why him?" Kagome couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I cannot tell you the why, only that he must. Many centuries ago, long before Sesshoumaru's time, I was defeated in battle. Since I am a Goddess, however, I may never truly be killed. My reincarnation was born during a time when I would be needed the most, however, she is stubborn and refuses to accept the truth. Until she does, we cannot completely be one. I fear the consequences should she never accept her fate."

"What consequences?" Kagome asked, apprehensive.

"The death of many." Hanae replied, her voice curt and to the point. Kagome nodded her understanding.

"I won't let you down." Kagome stated, her resolve steel. Hanae smiled gently.

"I know. You need to wake up now. Be quick, before it is too late to stop him." The woman said, starting to sound far away. The field began to get fuzzy and darkness was quickly closing in. Kagome clenched her eyes closed.

* * *

Her eyes flew open moments before someone sharply tapped on the door of the room she shared with InuYasha. She felt InuYasha jerk awake.

"Eh? Whaddya want?" He yelled, still half asleep. Kagome, however, already knew the answer and was already getting up, throwing her yukata around herself as the guard yelled through the door.

"You wished to be made aware when the girl awoke, InuYasha-sama." The guard yelled through the door, which Kagome quickly pulled open.

"Does Sesshoumaru know?" She asked the guard as she quickly made her way past him. When he gave an affirmative nod of his head, she broke out into a sprint, heading in the direction of the dungeons. Faintly, she could hear InuYasha yelling for her to wait for him to get dressed. She kept running.

When she made it to the dungeons, she found the situation intense. The girl was indeed awake, a look of terror on her face as Sesshoumaru's right hand was around her throat, holding her to the wall. Her fists clutched at the magenta stripes on his wrists, trying frantically to get him off her. One look in the girl's multi-colored eyes and Kagome knew she had to do something.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Let her go!" Sesshoumaru sent a warning growl in her direction and he tightened his hold. Kagome winced as she saw his claws dig into the soft skin of the girl's neck, blood trickling from the wounds.

"You may be my brother's wench, miko, but do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do. This bitch is trespassing in _my_ fortress, and I shall have answers." The girl began gasping for breath as she struggled to breath. Her terrified eyes landed on Kagome, pleading her for help.

"I have answers! Does the Goddess Hanae mean anything to you?" Kagome spit out quickly, taking a step forward. She saw Sesshoumaru freeze and breathed a sigh of relief. Somewhere behind her, she heard InuYasha finally enter the room.

"Speak quickly, miko." Sesshoumaru said calmly, his grip neither tightening nor relaxing.

"She came to me in a dream tonight. She told me she needs your help. Please, I will tell you everything she told me. Just put her down." Kagome pleaded, willing him to see reason.

"Who came to you in a dream, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, stepping forward. Kagome pointed at the girl.

"Hanae."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he quickly released the girl, who fell to her knees, coughing. He closed the cell behind him and began to leave the dungeon.

"Miko, you will meet me in my study immediately." He stated on his way out. Kagome nodded before walking up to the bars of the cell and the terrified girl behind them, who was currently huddled in the corner.

"My name is Kagome. You're Kata, right?" She asked the girl, whose eyes widened in response. Kagome noticed the crescent moon was missing from her forehead.

"How did you know?" The girl whispered, her voice hoarse. Kagome smiled gently.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to get you out of here and into somewhere more comfortable soon, okay? I promise. Just hold tight." She tried to reassure the frightened girl, but it was obvious it wasn't helping. Kagome felt a flash of anger towards the Taiyoukai. Standing up, she quickly began to head to his study, a very confused InuYasha not far behind.

x.o.x

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Unwelcome

Chapter Three

Kagome's anger caused the hair on her arms to bristle, her powers struggling to come to the surface. The object of her anger, a certain emotionless Taiyoukai, was waiting in the room before her. She did not understand why he felt the need to handle everything with violence. In this case, it only succeeded in making the situation a million times worse. How was Sesshoumaru supposed to help this girl if she was terrified of him? Kagome paused, a new thought entering her mind. If somebody had come up to her several months ago and spoke of Sesshoumaru helping _anyone_ she would have laughed in their face. Now, she was living here with InuYasha. More than that, Sesshoumaru was _training_ InuYasha.

Taking a deep, steady breath to calm herself, she knocked on the shoji door. Hearing his invitation inside, she reminded herself that the youkai before her was not her mate. Yelling at him would more than likely result in her death, which wouldn't help anyone. Entering the large room, she saw Sesshoumaru seated at his desk, which was littered with several scrolls. Hearing InuYasha slip in quietly behind her, she bowed slightly. She tried to keep the disdain from her voice as she began, however, the glint in Sesshoumaru's eye told her she was not completely successful.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, for hearing me out." Kagome started, pausing as she thought on how to continue. InuYasha, who was uncharacteristically quiet, placed a hand on her should, offering his support.

"Explain yourself, Miko. " Sesshoumaru stated, his voice seemingly devoid of emotion. Kagome could swear she could see a hint of curiosity in his eyes however, which gave her the strength to push forward.

"Hanae came to me in my dream tonight. She looked just like the girl, however, she had a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead." Kagome started. Recognition flashed through Sesshoumaru's eyes, and Kagome glanced at the crescent moon on his own forehead. She then proceeded to tell him the rest of her dream. When she was done, everyone remained silent for several moments. Sesshoumaru looked deep in thought. Finally, InuYasha spoke up.

"Some Goddess wants Sesshoumaru's help? Pfft. Wench, I think you're going crazy. How do you know it wasn't just a dream?" InuYasha scoffed in disbelief. Kagome turned towards her mate, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when Sesshoumaru suddenly rose from his spot, moving to pluck an old looking scroll from a shelf across the room. When he returned to his seat, he turned to Kagome.

"You are educated, correct?" Kagome nodded, and he handed the scroll to her before continuing. "Read this."

Taking the scroll from him, she quickly unraveled it, skimming the contents as she went. Her eyes widened as she read.

"Well? What the hell is goin on?" InuYasha exclaimed, frustrated that he was the only one in the dark.

"According to legend, the Goddess Hanae created the first Inuyoukai, in her own image, several thousand years ago. She created three different clans, and one clan in particular, the Clan of the Inu-No-Taisho, were her chosen. They were set apart by the crescent moon in their foreheads and meant to rule over the lands." Kagome answered, sighing in annoyance as her confused mate snatched the scroll out of her hands. She turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Is any of this true?" She asked him, hoping he had some answers.

"Hn." He confirmed, giving no more information. His face gave nothing away, but he was obviously deep in thought.

"Why the fuck didn't I know anything about this then?" InuYasha said in a rough manner. He hated feeling stupid.

"Considering the way you were raised, it is not surprising. A pathetic human woman would not know of the Gods we youkai worship." Sesshoumaru stated, leaving InuYasha bristling at the insult towards his deceased mother. Kagome flashed InuYasha a stern look, however, which caused him to swallow his retort.

"Fucking asshole." He muttered under his breath instead. Kagome rolled her eyes, but Sesshoumaru gave no sign he heard. Instead, he sat in silence for several more moments before turning to Kagome once more.

"This is a difficult situation, Miko. I will need your assistance. If the Goddess indeed needs my help, I am honor bound to respond. However, this Sesshoumaru is not foolish. He is aware of others that have the ability to plant false dreams. It is more likely this is some ruse, meant to make us accept the enemy into our home." Kagome sighed. Somehow, deep in her heart, she knew Hanae had been speaking the truth. She knew Sesshoumaru would need more than her feelings, however, and chose to let it go.

Sesshoumaru continued. "Should the Goddess show herself to you again, tell her to come to me herself. I will not accept her request from anyone else. In the meantime, take the girl and put her in a room in the Western wing. Make sure she has a chaperone at all times, as well as a guard at her bedroom door."

Realizing they were being dismissed, Kagome returned the scroll and began to follow her mate out of the room. Just before they cleared the door, Sesshoumary called out once more.

"InuYasha." InuYasha froze mid-step before turning around, annoyance clear on his face.

"Whaddya want now, bastard?" He spit out, folding his arms over the fire rat haori he still wore.

"It is clear to me that I underestimated the amount of training you require. Tomorrow, you will report to the library and have one of the scholars teach you of our history." Sesshoumaru said, not bothering to look at the hanyou as he did. Kagome saw her mate about to open his big mouth and quickly grabbed a hold of one of his soft, white ears, effectively pulling him out of the room. Once the door closed behind them, she turned to InuYasha, who rubbed his tender ear.

"Now is not the time to pick fights with him. We have to go help Kata." She stated, her voice firm.

"So, you really believe all this?" InuYasha asked, unable to keep the disbelief from his voice. Kagome, sensing her mate's need for comfort, wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a soft kiss before nodding.

"With my soul." Was her only response as InuYasha wrapped him own arms around her. He stared into her face, unsure, before letting out a soft "Keh."

Letting her go, he grabbed her by the hand and began walking in the direction of the dungeon. "Well, let's go then."

* * *

Kata was terrified. Her cell, wet and cold, smelled of death. Huddled in a corner, she held her knees tightly to her chest as she tried to remember how she had gotten there. All she could remember was falling asleep on her own futon the night before.

The open wounds on her neck throbbed, a painful reminder of the youkai that terrified her. She had been scared when she first woke, unsure of where she was, but that had been nothing compared to the fear she felt when she had looked him in the eyes. The color of gold, those eyes had told her of certain death.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she heard someone entering the dungeon. Quickly wiping it off, she stood up and pressed herself against the back wall of her call. She had no doubt the youkai had come to finish her off. To her surprise, however, it was the girl, Kagome, who entered with a hanyou that Kata eyed, wearily. She had never thought ill of youkai and hanyou before, but her one and only encounter with the species did not leave her with much hope.

"Hi, again!" The girl said as she dismissed the guards, quickly opening the cell door and motioning for Kata to come out. "I told you we would be back!"

Kata did not trust the girl's warm and bubbly personality. She had almost been murdered by a bloodthirsty youkai just moments before, and now this girl was smiling as if it had never happened. Distrustful, Kata held back, unmoving.

"Keh, stupid wench! Kagome's not gonna hurt ya! Sesshoumaru's the bastard you need to worry about." InuYasha exclaimed, impatient. Kagome sent a fierce 'you're-not-helping' look in his direction. Slowly, she stepped toward Kata, hands raised to show she had no weapons. Kata tried to take a step back, but had nowhere to go.

"Please, nobody will be hurting you anymore. I can heal your neck, and we have food and a comfortable bed for you. If you'd like, we can visit the hot springs and get you cleaned up!" Kagome said gently, slowly inching closer and closer.

Kata trembled with fear, but the sincerity in the girl's eyes coupled with the thought of a bath and bed made her reluctantly nod her head. Kagome smiled and slowly raised her hands to the girls neck, covering the puncture marks left by Sesshoumaru's claws. Closed her eyes, her brows frowned in concentration and Kata felt a soft tingling sensation replace the pain. A few seconds later, Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, dropping her arms before putting out her hand in invitation.

"All better! Are you ready to see your new room?" Kagome asked her, patiently waiting for Kata to take her hand. Kata stared at her hand for a moment, confused.

"What is going on? Where am I? Why did that youkai try to kill me, and why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" The questions tumbled forth, unable to stop herself.

Kagome smiled patiently and answered, "You are in the Western Lands. The youkai from earlier is known as Sesshoumaru-sama. He is ruler of these lands, and this is his fortress. I want to apologize, he has a more 'kill first, ask never' approach to life. I want to help you, but as for the rest, I will explain the best I can as we get you settled in. Shall we?"

Kata hesitated another moment, before slowing nodding and taking Kagome's hand. She had a feeling she was going to regret this.

x.o.x

Please review. Also, I am searching for a Beta, someone to proof-read and maybe bounce ideas off of, if anybody is interested.


	4. Chapter 4

Unwelcome

Chapter Four

Kagome slowly led Kata through the halls of the castle, which was largely made up of sandstone and mahogany, as InuYasha trailed quietly behind. She did her best to keep a light conversation, but, honestly, Kagome wasn't sure what to say. The girl was clearly terrified, keeping most of her focus on the hanyou behind them. She was obviously scared of him, and as Kagome looked back, she realized the glare on his face wasn't helping. Sending him an annoyed glance, she knew he wouldn't leave her alone willingly. Thankfully, by the time they had reached what would be Kata's room she had formulated a plan.

The company of three walked into the room, watching the flurry of activity as the maids prepared the room. The windows were opened to allow fresh air into the stuffy room, allowing a beautiful view of the sun which had just begun to rise. Noticing everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, Kagome realized no one had used these rooms for a very, very long time.

"This will be your room as soon as it's ready," Kagome told Kata, watching as the girl looked around. Kata's eyes widened in wonder as she took in the sheer size and elegance of the room, before a confused look settled over her face. She said nothing, though, so Kagome continued.

"If you would like, we can take a bath while we wait. There is a wonderful hot spring not far from here." She suggested as Kata continued to glance around the room. Receiving a soft nod, Kagome turned to one of the maids.

"Excuse me?" She asked, feeling guilty for interrupting the maid's current task.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" The older lady asked with a level of obedience that Kagome did not care for. She had to remind herself that she, herself, was a newcomer. It had only been a few weeks since they had come to live with Sesshoumaru.

"Please, just Kagome is fine. Is there any way someone could bring a couple of yukatas to the hot springs? We would like to bathe." The maid, relaxing slightly, gave a small smile and nodded before hurrying off to complete her new task. Turning to Kata, she motioned the girl to follow before heading down the hall the way they had come.

Several minutes later, they found themselves in front of the shoji door that led to the springs. Kagome turned to InuYasha, a glint in her eye. His ears flattened to the top of his head and he glared at her.

"Wench, if you think I'm leaving you alone with her, you've got another thing coming!" He snarled, acting as if he was going to push past her. Quickly, Kagome pushed him back with a poke to his chest.

"You will be leaving us alone, Yasha, even if I have to say _it_ every couple of minutes to keep you here." She threatened, poking him again. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her finger with his clawed hand, effectively stopping the motion.

"You wouldn't." He stated, a slight hesitation in his voice.

"You know I would." She took a deep breath before removing her finger from his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please, InuYasha. We need to have some girl talk and don't you have an appointment with a scholar?"

Looking into his eyes, she saw resignation and knew she had won the battle. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before releasing him.

"Keh. Whatever, but you better fucking scream if she tries anything funny." He spared a glance at the girl who had been quietly watching the exchange. Kagome rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway, and InuYasha took off in the direction of the library. Smiling at Kata, Kagome opened the shoji door and led the way inside, glad to see everything already prepared. Quickly, she shed her clothes and slipped into the springs.

Glancing at Kata, Kagome's brows furrowed as she took in the bruises and scars that littered the girl's body. She was not disfigured by any means, but it was obvious she had been beaten on numerous occasions. Sorrow and anger touched Kagome's heart as she made a note to ask about it at a later time.

Both girls remained silent for several minutes as they let the hot mineral water relax away the excitement of the past several hours. Kagome watched Kata out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable, but wondering how much she knew of what was going on.

"Kagome.." Kata started softly, breaking the silence. "Do you know what is going on? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Kagome asked, slightly surprised. Kata just shook her head, avoiding eye contact. Quickly, Kagome told her the story of her descending from the heavens. By the end Kata looked more confused than ever.

"I floated? I do not understand, the last thing I remember was falling asleep on my futon. Why is this happening to me?" Kata cried, growing desperate for answers. Kagome felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. Several years before, she herself had been in the same position, ending up on the Feudal side of the Bone Eater's well with no clue where she was or how she had gotten there, while being attacked by a centipede youkai.

"Have you heard of the Goddess Hanae?" Kagome asked, knowing this would be easier to explain if the girl had some idea. Unfortunately, Kata shook her head and Kagome's shoulders slumped as she tried to figure out how to proceed. Deciding it was best to just be honest, Kagome proceeded with telling this girl of her dream, as well the conversation in Sesshoumaru's study. When she was done, Kata sat there in shocked silence. It was several moments before she spoke.

"Are you sure you have the right girl? I am a slave, nothing more. It is not possible for me to be a Goddess." Kagome sighed. She had known it would not be easy to convince the girl of her destiny, but it looked like they had their work cut out for them. At least this explained the bruises, as Kagome knew slaves were not treated very well in this era.

"Well," Kagome started, getting an idea, "Why don't you tell me about yourself? Once we know who you are, we can start working on who you can be."

Kata hesitated, but gave a slow nod and started, "I was born about 22 summers ago, my parents were servants to a minor lord in the North. When I was very young, I was sent to the east to study the arts. My parents thought it would be easier to find a husband if I knew a trade. I spent many years training in the art of dance and found that I loved it. Dance became a way for me to express myself, as I could not in public.

"At sixteen, I received word that my parents had found a suitable husband and they made the journey bring me home. The journey was supposed to be long and arduous, made even more difficult because it was winter. My parent's fell ill on the journey and died shortly after reaching home. My future husband, who I soon found only cared for the income I could bring, quickly sold me to the highest bidder." Kagome gasped, causing Kata to pause in shame. Kagome slowly made her way to the girl, wading through the comforting waters until she was at her side. Kagome placed her hand on the girls shoulder, lending her the strength to continue.

"Who bought you?" Kagome asked.

"The Eastern Lord, Ryoko. It could've been worse, I suppose. My ability quickly labeled me a favorite in my Lord's eyes, and so I was treated somewhat fairly. I have been with him ever since. So you see, Kagome, it is not possible that I am the girl you think I am. I am no goddess incarnate and I have no powers. Don't you think I would have freed myself? Wouldn't I be able to remember my past lives?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "Not necessarily. I want to tell you a story. Will you listen?"

Kata nodded and Kagome realized the girl looked calmer than before. Now, she seemed more confused than anything else. Kagome took a deep breath before beginning.

"When I was 15, I lived in a shrine with my family. We had this pet cat, you see, and a well…"

x.o.x

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Unwelcome

Author's Note: I added a single sentence to the previous chapter, not terribly important, but it did fix a slight timing error for upcoming events. It's right when they first come to Kata's room.

Chapter Five

By the time they left the hot springs, the sun had risen above the mountain, signaling that they had missed breakfast. Kagome's stomach growled loudly, however, and she giggled when she heard Kata's stomach respond in kind.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving! We've missed breakfast, but I'm sure we can scrounge some leftovers from the kitchen. After that, would you like a tour?" Kagome inquired, her mind racing. She knew the girl was still extremely uncomfortable, which was to be expected. It has taken Kagome awhile, herself, to accept the new reality she had been thrust into at such a young age. Kagome felt responsible for the girl, but couldn't figure out if it was because Hanae had come to her, or because their stories were so similar. Either way, Kagome was determined to help this girl come to terms with her fate.

Kata gave a slight nod, her eyes to the floor. Kagome glanced at her, confused and wondering why the girl was acting so reserved. She blanched when she realized the girl was acting like a slave which, up until last night, was what she had been. Sighing, Kagome slowly linked her arm with Kata's, causing to girl to look up.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She stated, watching as Kata's eyes widen. "We don't keep slaves here, Sesshoumaru says it is demoralizing to force someone's allegiance. I wouldn't stand for it if he did."

A myriad of emotions crossed Kata's face, from fear, to confusion, and finally settling on hope. Kata nodded again, more firmly this time and replied, "Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, Kagome-sama."

Smiling, Kagome began to lead her down the hall and to the kitchen. "Please, just Kagome is fine."

* * *

Once they had eaten their fill of the fruit and bread leftover from breakfast, Kata had followed Kagome back to the rooms she shared with InuYasha, which were on the ground floor and opened to the courtyard. It would do neither of them any good to be walking around the castle in their pajamas, and since she had no clothes of her own, Kagome had decided to let Kata borrow a few kimonos.

Kata, however, eyed the pieces of silk, an unsure look on her face. "Are you sure, Kagome? These must've been very expensive."

"Of course I'm sure! We can't have you walking around in your under things, can we?" Kagome giggled and Kata blushed at the implication, quickly shaking her head before getting dressed. It had been such a long time since she had worn anything other than her slave outfit, save for a few costume pieces when she was made to perform. She sighed at how soft the fabric felt against her skin.

"Would you help me tie my obi?" Kagome asked, as she tugged on her own kimono. "I'm terrible with these things."

Kata gave a slight giggle as she watched the girl before her struggle with the offending fabric. Taking pity, she stepped behind the girl, who was just a couple inches shorter than she was, and made quick work of the knot as Kagome grumbled about having to wear such restrictive clothing. Once finished, she patted the elegant knot smooth and took a step back. Kagome turned around and smiled before clapping her hands together.

"Okay, so I figured we would start the tour in the west wing, since that is where you will be sleeping and, well, we are already here." Kagome shrugged, sheepishly, as she led the way out of the room. Pointing out Kata's room a few doors down the hall, the girls both peered in the room, happy that the maids were finished. A large futon with silk sheets lay against the far wall, a large wardrobe and a writing desk against the other. Also, Kata noticed, there was not a speck of dust in sight. Unease crept through her. Surely, these people would realize that they were wrong about her. As soon as they did, they would cast her out, or worse. Gulping, she thought of the silver-haired demon and his sharp claws. Kagome motioned for them to continue the tour, and Kata sighed, making a silent vow not to get too comfortable.

Quickly following Kagome down the hall, she half listened as the girl pointed out a few unused rooms before leading them up a winding staircase in the rear of the house. Honestly, she was having trouble concentrating, her mind still trying to make sense of what was going on. A large part of her still felt like she was dreaming, and any moment she would wake up on her cot in her room at Ryoko's. Subtly, she pinched the soft flesh on the inside of her arm, wincing when it hurt. But couldn't she feel pain in her dreams as well? Sighing again, she turned her attention back to Kagome.

"- and the second floor is where Rin and Shippou's rooms are. You'll meet them in a little bit. In fact, I'm surprised they haven't sought us out already." On the third floor, Kagome stopped in front of a pair of large, mahogany doors. Each door had intricate carvings, displaying two large dogs sitting on their heels and howling at a crescent moon. Kata gasped at the beauty in the details, almost feeling as if the dogs were alive and breathing.

"These doors lead to Sesshoumaru-sama's study. If he ever summons you, this is more than likely were you would report." Kagome said, causing Kata to stiffen in fear.

"W-why would he summon me?" Kata asked nervously, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of facing the demon, whom had almost killed her a few hours before. She glanced nervously at the doors once more, wondering if he was on the other side. Kagome gave her a small, sad smile as she paused her tour.

"Don't worry, I don't think he's in there. I can't feel him, anyway. I do want to apologize for what you went through, earlier. Sesshoumaru-sama takes his duties very seriously, and that includes protecting his lands and his home. None of us knew what to think when you practically just appeared on our doorstep, so to speak. Not like that is an excuse, of course. Sesshoumaru-sama can definitely be a jerk and he almost never breaks that icy façade of his, but he is nothing if not honorable." Kata saw the sincere look in her eyes and nodded slightly, still unable to shake the image of sharp claws reaching for her throat. Kagome sighed and continued down the hall, shaking her head slightly. At the end of the hall was another grand staircase, which led them down to the entrance of the castle.

Quickly, Kagome showed Kata around the East wing, which consisted of a ballroom on the first floor, as well as a few guest rooms and the library (the latter of which contained InuYasha and the poor scholar he was currently scowling and cursing at). Kata made special note of the library. Reading had always been one of her favorite ways to pass the time. Her father had insisted she learn, and would read to her every night when she was little. The North wing held the kitchen, which they had visited earlier, and a large dining room. The second and third floors housed the servants and guards, Kagome explained. Finally, Kagome led her outside, just past the courtyard and into a beautiful garden.

"This is my favorite spot in the entire complex." Kagome stated as she sat down on a bench, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Kata couldn't help but agree with her. It was absolutely breathtaking, so many different flowers and foliage arranged in such a way that Kata felt like she was in a fairy tale. Both women were silent for a few moments, enjoying the way the breeze carried the scent of the flowers around them.

It was short-lived, however, when two young children ran through the garden, screaming and laughing as the reached Kagome. The smaller of the two, a boy with fluffy orange hair, jumped into Kagome's arms. With a start, Kata realized the boy had a tail and paws for feet. The girl, who looked a few years older, had dark hair swept into a side ponytail and an orange checkered kimono.

"Haha-ue! Is it time for our lessons? You missed breakfast!" The little boy cried out, snuggling in Kagome's arms for a moment before jumping onto the bench next to her. Kagome laughed, and Kata watched the scene in wonder. It was obvious the child wasn't even human, let alone hers, but they acted as if their relationship was the most natural thing on the earth. Even the girl, who was obviously too old to belong to Kagome, looked at her with adoring eyes.

"Shippou! You know we have lessons after lunch. Aren't you supposed to be learning with Sato-san?" Kagome asked him, while motioning the young girl to have a seat beside her.

"Sato-sama said Sesshoumaru-sama had something more important for him today, so I got the day off. Rin and I have been playing, instead!" Shippou exclaimed, barely concealing his glee. Kagome chuckled and then motioned towards Kata.

"Well I want you two to meet Kata. She is going to be staying with us for a while, so I want you guys to treat her with respect, okay?" She stated with a serious look. Or, as serious as she could get with a smile on her face. Both kids shyly glanced at Kata and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Kata-sama." They both said in unison, causing Kata to smile as she returned the favor.

"I was thinking Kata could help us with your lessons after lunch. What do you think?" Kagome asked the kids, who quickly smiled and nodded. Kata relaxed, relieved that they seemed to accept her. She watched as the girl, Rin, ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Would you like to play with us?" She asked, while Shippou yelled in excited agreement. Kata, overcoming her shock at their comfort around her, shyly nodded and smiled. It was decided they would all play tag, with Kagome being 'it'. Kata quickly ran into the garden, laughing with the children as Kagome began to countdown.

* * *

Later that day, Sesshoumaru sat in his study, trying to focus on the scrolls in front of him. Many needed his immediate attention, but his mind kept wandering. He growled lowly at his lack of control. Confounded girl. Sighing, he wrote a quick reply to the scroll InuYasha had teased him about the previous day, politely declining. He huffed slightly in disgust. The minor lords were very advantageous, offering their daughters up like lamb for the slaughter. This Sesshoumaru would mate no less than his equal.

Sitting back, he folded his hands in front of him and thought about the message he had asked the Miko to pass along. He would admit it to nobody, but he was a little curious to see if anything would happen. He doubted it very much. His mind, however, kept repeating the Miko's words until a thought struck him. She had stated the Goddess came to her in her dreams.

Thinking back, Sesshoumaru realized it had been a couple weeks since he had really rested. He did not need much, and thus had not realized it had been so long. In all honesty, he did not like to do it that often. It left him more vulnerable than he felt comfortable with. He sighed. It could not be helped, he supposed. He relaxed, and drifted into an easy sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru found himself in a field of flowers. Thinking back, he could not remember how he had gotten there. Alarmed, he reached for Tokijin, only to find it missing. Curious. He was never without his sword.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Sesshoumaru-sama. In my current form, the only way I can reach out is when you are asleep. Please forgive me." A melodic voice came from behind him, causing him to whirl around. He had not heard, nor smelt anyone approach. There, just a few feet away, was the girl from the cellar. His eyes flew to her forehead, confirming the crescent moon.

"You'll have to forgive me if I make this a little quick. The stronger the being, the harder it is to draw them into my consciousness and the harder it is to keep them there," she continued. He said nothing, but continued to stare. She sighed and chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

"I knew you would need some convincing," she explained as she turned away from him, lifting her face to the sun and soaking in the warmth. "I need your help, Sesshoumaru-sama. I promise I will make it worth your while."

"Hn," was the only response she received, so she turned back towards him, catching his gaze with her own. For just a moment, her gaze disorientated him, causing him to blink and growl softly. Vaguely he remembered the scroll mentioning something about the effects of looking a God in the eye.

"I appear before you in my spirit form. My reincarnation, Kata, is me and is not me. She has her own personality and opinions, and she struggles against me. We cannot truly be one until she accepts me." As she explained her problem, she began walking, forcing Sesshoumaru to follow. "War is brewing, war that will no doubt sweep through the Western Lands should it come to pass. I fear the death and destruction that may come to be if she does not accept her fate. You are strong, and honor bound to protect your lands and its people."

"I do not fear death." Sesshoumaru responded, his voice steady.

"I know. Unfortunately, the fate I speak of is worse than death. It will touch everything you hold dear and sacred, until there is nothing left. I need you to train Kata. Get her to believe in her own strength and accept her fate. Once she is ready, you will travel together deep within the Kanashii Forest and retrieve my amulet. Only once she acquires my amulet, will anybody have hope." Sesshoumaru thought over the request. He knew of the Kanashii Forest, the dangers within.

"Hn." Hanae rolled her eyes. She had known he didn't talk much, but this was ridiculous. She took it as a positive response, however, and stopped mid-stride. She quickly turned to him, grabbing his only arm. He stared down at her hand, snarling slightly.

"I know you need proof of what I say, but I cannot provide you that. You know the unrest the grows within your borders. What I can do, though, is give you back something you've been wanting for a long time. You know, as proof this wasn't just a dream." She smiled as he raised a graceful eyebrow in her direction. Slowly, she reached across his torso, where the stub of his left arm remained. Taking ahold of the end, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A light blue glow began to shine between her fingers as the stump began to tingle. Sesshoumaru watched in wonder as the stump began to grow before his very eyes, forming an elbow, then a wrist, then a hand. When she was done, she held his newly formed left hand, claws and all.

Amazed, his gaze travelled the length of his arm, before looking at her face. She wasn't looking at him, though. Her eyes unfocused, they rolled to the back of her head just before she started to collapse. Lurching forward, Sesshoumaru went to catch her –

And suddenly he was awake, and in his chambers. His left arm, reaching across the open air before him, trying to catch something that wasn't there.

x.o.x

Please, review!

Special thanks to Lunarose!


End file.
